Babe Magnet
by LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Eve joins the Johnson family on the Frigg hunt with severe reluctance from Anders and Mitchell.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'Almighty Johnsons' or 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from these.

Pairing(s): Anders Johnson/John Mitchell.

Warning(s): none.

Word Count: 726.

* * *

The idea to bring Eve along is Olaf's idea. Anders is in the middle of feeding the baby (who is almost asleep thanks to him) whenever his family barges into his apartment. It takes a hiss from Mitchell and a snap of his rubber gloves to silence them, their mouths snapping closed as their footsteps turned to quiet shuffles across the floor.

Mitchell returns to the dishes with a vicious grin on his face and Eve drifts further towards unconsciousness.

His brothers settle into uncomfortable stiffness, fearful of another hiss and snap from the dish-doing vampire.

Olaf though moves calmly through the apartment; picking up clothes, folding them, throwing them over his shoulder, and going as far to sniff a burp cloth. It must pass the smell test because he throws it towards Anders, grabs a diaper bag, and begins stuffing it full.

"We'd better bring everything along," he says. "Our luck seems to have taken a turn for the better because Axl has discovered Frigg."

"Grandpa, taking her anywhere is a nightmare. Transportation requires we place her in a car seat, a child who loathes restraints and does not find car rides soothing. Besides, she does not sleep through the night and we rely on these little naps to survive."

"I vaguely recall you sharing this news," he says. "I was also very high, though, and Mike used almost all his gas to drive us here. You owe us."

It is not a choice to wind up in the library with a baby. Mike continues giving him that pleading look, though, and the promises about what his powers could be – will be when he and the Frigg get together.

Anders and Mitchell sit side-by-side, sharing a magazine. Mitchell keeps a thumb poised on the corners of the pages, waiting for the 'okay' nod before he flips. Eve, full from her afternoon bottle, burped, and her head being pillowed sleeps peacefully. It does not deter the scowls from other library goers who act as though she's been screaming and wailing. Eve also draws the opposite attention: men and women cocking their heads, cooing, smiling, and lingering a little bit too long until Mitchell coughs.

"We're doing well," Olaf whispers and peeks around a fashion magazine. "Axl, which one is she?"

"I've already told you, grandpa," he hisses. "You can see her right over there, and her name is Sonja."

"How're we even sure Sonja is the one?" Mitchell flips another page. "A girl smiling does not make her the Frigg. It also does not mean she wants to fuck you."

"I did not suggest that. I like it when she smiles at me."

Axl scowls and raises his magazine over his face, but his action comes too late. Sonja cranes her neck, squints and begins frantically waving. Anders would never pick her up in a bar with or without Mitchell, but he could see her and Axl together. She's pretty with dark hair, thick glasses, and her clothing is modest – a plus considering what she's going for. Her approach is enough to put them all on guard.

Ankles cross and uncross, magazines rise, lower, and everyone begins nudging one another as she makes a rather anxious beeline not for Axl, but directly for Anders and Mitchell. Her head is cocked, lips forming an 'o' as she coos, and smiles.

"I hoped you'd bring her in again," she sighs. "I swear your daughter gets cuter every time I see her."

Mike sighs, drops his magazine and heads towards the door. "Anyone who wants to leave better come with me right now."

"You can go ahead," Olaf says. "I better stay here and keep – helping out."

Thankfully, neither looks back to see him moving towards a cluster of female students. Anders watches in silent delight as Axl stutters. It only grows as Eve whines, stretches, and then relaxes back into his arms.

"You haven't seen his parenting skills yet," Mitchell brags. "Man can deal with diaper blowouts like no one's business, and she has perfect timing."

Mitchell rises, squeezes his arm tightly, and motions for Anders to hand her over.

"I think we deserve some coffee," he declares. "We deserve more than coffee, but it'll do for the afternoon."

"I have an extra-large coffee and then you drink my blood, right? Would you become hyper?"

"Let's try it."


End file.
